Concrete masonry unit blocks are available that are intended for use with dimensional lumber. These units are scaled to match the lumber sizes. For instance, there are nominal 2″×4″ units (actually about 1½″×3½″) so that omission of a block of that size from an assembly of such blocks will leave a void sized to receive a portion of a “2×4” piece of lumber. Among other deficiencies, such blocks look small and insubstantial, and assemblies of such blocks require a large number of units because of their relative small size.